Our Son
by Emily-Masen
Summary: Edward is engaged to Tanya, but they have a problem. Edward turns to Bella for help and when she says yes, sparks will fly. Rated M for language and lemons.
1. Preview

**Hey guys! This is my third fan-fic so please let me know how I did on this chapter so far. **

**See ya at the bottom!**

Hello I'm Isabella Marie Swan. I am 22 years old and I have long dark brown hair with red highlights and dark brown eyes. I'm short, only 5'4 and everyone makes fun of me. I have a brother, Emmett Swan and a sister-in-law, Rosalie Hale-Swan. Emmett is 6 feet tall with short curly hair and is buff. Like really buff. He also has dark brown eyes like mine. Rosalie has long blonde hair and is 5'7. She looks like a supermodel and she's also my best friend.

Our other best friend Alice Cullen is 4'8 and she has short spiky black hair. Yeah I know what you're thinking, a girl having spiky hair. But don't worry, it's stylish and it looks amazing on her. It's unique, like her. Alice has a boyfriend, Jasper Hale –Yes, Rosalie's brother- and he is the same height as Rose. He has shaggy blonde hair but it looks really good on him. He also has blue green eyes like his sister.

Alice has a brother, Edward Cullen. Edward is taller than Rose, about 5'9, and has bronze colored hair, with highlights of red and gold. He has an amazing body and he's built. He has green eyes like Alice and has a girlfriend, Tanya Denali. Tanya is like Rose with her blonde hair but she doesn't look like a supermodel. Yes, she is the same bitch that made my High School years terrible. She tripped me in the hallways, made fun of me in front of everyone, and always embarrassed me. I was so glad when I graduated high school but she followed me all the way to the University of Washington. I got my degree in Nursing and she got hers in God knows what. I honestly don't care about her but with the way she parades around the house like she owns it, it's hard to not notice her.

Oh yeah, we all live in the Cullen house. It has four floors. The first floor is sort of like the basement, and it has stairs off the side of the kitchen. It's kind of like a living room. It has 3 couches and a 60 inch flat screen TV mounted on the wall, facing the couches. The other side of the room is like an arcade; there's a foosball table, pool table, Pac-Man machine, and other types of games. The second floor which is also the main floor has another living room and the kitchen. The living room is the same as the 1st floors', but there is also a bar under the TV mounted on the wall. To the left of the TV and bar, there is the Master's Bedroom and to the right is one of the Guest's Bedrooms. And the third floor has four bedrooms and 3 bathrooms. The last floor is a gym for the guys.

So everyone has a partner, apart from me. I never really wanted a boyfriend before but I've had my share. I've always focused of my nursing degree and never really paid much attention to guys. Edward, Jasper, and Emmett are best friends and they dragged us to live with them in Edward's parent's house. Well more like a mansion.

Everyone's been so secretive around me lately and it was starting to freak me out. I stood at the top of the stairs and watched as Alice and Rose whispered to each other secretly, and wrote things down in a notepad.

I ran down the stairs and didn't watch where I was going until I ran right into someone's back.

Edward.

**Okay guys, I know this chapter was kinda boring but I promise things will most definitely pick up in the next chapter (:**

**Emily-Masen x3**


	2. The Surprise Party

I took a step back as Edward turned around. "I'm so sorry," I blurted. He gave me a weak smile and turned to Alice.

While Alice was occupied with Edward, I grabbed Rose by the hand and pulled her into the kitchen.

"What the fuck!" I narrowed my eyes at her.

"Don't you 'what the fuck' me. Tell me what's going on, now." Rose crossed her arms.

"I don't know what you're talking about," she pursed her lips.

I crossed my arms and said, "You all have been so secretive lately, so I wanna know why. Right fucking now."

Rose sighed and dragged me down the stairs, to the first floor. "We were throwing you a surprise birthday party, since tomorrow's your birthday and all."

I glared at her and yelled, "WHAT!" She flinched and backed away as I ran upstairs and pulled Alice away from Edward.

"A surprise birthday party, Alice? You know I don't like parties!" I yelled.

Alice glared at someone behind my shoulder and looked at me. "Bella you haven't had a party since you were 21. Please let me throw you this party."

I shook my head. "Alice get rid of the party and I will do whatever you want me too."

Her face fell and then lit up like lights on a Christmas tree. She nodded and yelled, "The party's off!"

She grabbed mine and Edward's hands and pulled us up the stairs, to his room. I've never been in his room before but it was really pretty. In a guy way. He had balcony doors to the far side of his room near his dresser. He had his flat screen TV mounted to the wall as all of ours were. His bed looked to be king sized and his wall across the bed was all glass. My jaw dropped.

"Close your mouth, Bells. We know it's pretty." Alice commented as she close his bedroom door. Edward sat on his sofa, against the glass window, and gave Alice and me his bed.

"So uh, what's this about?" I asked quietly. Alice gestured to Edward and he ran a hand through his beautiful hair before he looked up.

"I proposed to Tanya last night," he whispered.

I gasped and my eyes widened. That bitch was going to live in the same house as me! What the fuck!

Edward continued, "She said yes, but she also told me something else; something important."

I arched a brow and looked at Alice. She was looking at him, with a sad face. I looked back at Edward and saw him staring at me.

"Something like what?" I asked.

"She can't have children," he whispered, hanging his head.

"Okay, and what do I have to do with this?" That sounded mean so I backtracked. "Um, I mean I feel sorry for her but why are you telling me this?"

Edward stood up and walked over to me, bending down in front of me. He looked at Alice.

"She can't have kids," he repeated and then looked back at me.

"But you can."


	3. Your Answer?

**Wow, three chapters in one day. I'm sorry all these chapters are short. I promise the other chapters will be longer. Special thanks to all my readers. (:**

My jaw dropped in shock as I got up quickly. "Excuse me? Just what exactly are you trying to say Edward?"

Edward sighed and sat on the bed, rubbing his face with his hands. Alice got up and walked over to me.

"Remember when you said you'll do anything for me if I canceled your party?" My eyes widened.

"Alice," I whispered, shaking my head. "Alice you know what she did to me in high school. I can't go back to all that humiliation." I said just as Edwards head popped up.

"What happened in high school?" We ignored him as Alice grabbed my hands and held them.

"Bells please, you'd be doing it for Edward too," she pleaded.

"Alice!" I yelled. "Did you even think about this? I would be having a baby! And I would be having sex with Edward!"

"So you don't want to have sex with me? Are you saying I'm bad in bed?" Alice and I looked over to him glaring, seeing a smirk on his face.

"Bells, you wouldn't have to have sex with him. We could implant it in you," she said smiling.

My eyes widened again. "You went nuts," I simply stated.

Alice started to argue before Edward pushed her towards the door and closed it behind her. "I need to talk to Bella," he said and then added, "ALONE," louder.

He shook his head and locked the door as I sat on his bed. "Bella, I know what you're thinking but I've always wanted kids and now, not knowing I can't have them is pretty heart breaking."

"But Edward, think of it from my perspective. I would be carrying this child for 9 months and a mother-child relationship is very strong. I wouldn't give up my baby so that thing of a fiancée you have could have it. I'm sorry but I can't." I crossed my arms and raised my chin, challenging him to say something else.

"Bella please, I'm begging you to help us," he whispered as he crouched down in front of me again "Besides, the hate you have for Tanya won't matter in this. I wouldn't let her take our baby from you."

"Edward," I groaned as I flopped back on his bed. It was really soft and I felt like I could lay there for days.

He got up and lay on the bed next to me, bracing himself on the elbows. "Please Bella. I'll do anything you want, just please. Give me a baby," he whispered.

I closed my eyes and thought about this. I've always wanted a baby but not under these circumstances. I always thought I'd get a baby after I get married and settle down with my husband. I never thought I'd be giving Edward and Tanya a baby just because she couldn't have one. And I did promise Alice anything she wanted in exchange for canceling my party tomorrow.

I sighed, got up, and walked to the door. As soon as my hand touched the door knob I heard his voice.

"I need to know your answer, Bells. Please," he begged.

I sighed and answered without looking at him. "Fine."

I walked into the kitchen and grabbed a glass of water. I sat on the counter, thinking and drinking. Thinking about what it would be like to have a baby. All the responsibility of a baby. I guess I should be glad that Edward's gonna be there for me no matter what, but it still feels weird considering I'd have to be around the skank.

I threw out the rest of the water and rinsed my glass, putting it in the dishwasher, before I walked into the living room. Rose, Em, and Jasper were there, listening intently to whatever Alice had to say. She stopped talking as I walked into the room. She looked up.

"So, what's the answer?"

I sighed and nodded my head. She squealed and started bouncing in her seat, clapping her hands. Rose got up and walked over to me.

"Alice told us. You're doing them a great favor. Though I don't like the skank myself, it's amazing what you're doing for them." She pulled me into a hug as I whispered a tiny 'thank you.'

I stayed down the stairs until I was sure all the hugs were given and walked slowly to my room upstairs. I was going to have a baby. A baby, with Edward Cullen. I still couldn't believe it. I walked into my bedroom, turned off the lights, and jumped straight into bed; falling asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow.

**So? What do you guys think? I'd like to know please. Whoever reviews, will get a shout-out in the next chapter!**


	4. Cake!

**Special thanks to the readers and reviewers! This chapter goes out to:**

**Sujari6, Twithish, & Fanficaddict99.**

I woke up to loud music. I looked at the time and it was 12:00am; on the dot. I groaned and got out of bed, grabbing a robe to cover my short tank top and short shorts, and walked out the door. The music was even louder once I got in the hallway. The song playing was 'I Need You Now' By Lady Antebellum.

My favorite song.

I shook my head as I walked down the stairs, the only light coming from candles on top of a big cake, shaped in the number 23. As the song ended the lights flashed on, and out jumped Alice, Rose, Jazz, Em, Edward, Carlisle, & Esme. Carlisle and Esme were Alice and Edward's parents, but they were always like second parents for me and Emmett since our parents, Charlie and Renee, moved to Florida for the sunny weather.

I rubbed my eyes and was enveloped in a huge bear hug.

"Emmett…can't…breathe," I choked out. He chuckled and let go of me as Rose hugged me next and pushed a box into my hand.

"Happy birthday sis," she said.

I smiled and shook my head. "You guys know I don't like people spending money on me."

They all shrugged as I carefully opened up the wrapped up box. Knowing me, I'd probably get a paper cut and bleed to death on the floor. Emmett shook his head and grabbed the box from me, tearing the paper open in one big tear.

I rolled my eyes as I opened the box. Inside was a beautiful purple dress. It had spaghetti straps and it was just perfect. I put the dress carefully back in the box and hugged Rose.

"Thank you," I whispered. She nodded as Alice took the box from me and set it on the table.

"Me next!" She squealed. I chuckled and shook my head.

"Kay Alice, let's see what you got me now," I replied.

Everyone laughed at her happiness as she gave me a small box. "Happy birthday," she said, smiling.

I opened the box, and inside was a small charm bracelet, with a big B in the middle, and little tiny hearts surrounding it. It was so pretty.

"Thank you Alice, it's so pretty!" I squealed as I hugged her. I gave Jasper a hug too as he whispered Happy Birthday in my ear.

Next it was Esme and Carlisle's turn as they both gave me a two-sided hug.

"Happy Birthday," Esme said happily.

"Happy Birthday sweetie," Carlisle whispered in my ear.

"Thank you," I told both of them as they handed me my gift.

This one was also in a wrapped-up box. Emmett stared at the gift and I rolled my eyes as I gave it to him to tear open. Once he was satisfied, I grabbed the box from him and opened it. Inside was a beautiful silver necklace, with a pendant that says 'Cullen' on it. I always knew they considered me part of the family, but this necklace most definitely confirmed it. Everyone had some type of jewelry that stated they were part of the Cullen's. The boys had watches, Esme had a ring with a 'C' on it, Rose had earrings, Alice had a bracelet, and now I had a necklace.

I hugged Esme and Carlisle as my tears slid down my cheeks.

"Aw sweetie don't cry," Esme said as she wiped my tears away.

"They're happy tears Esme," I chuckled. "Thank you so much."

"It's no problem dear," Carlisle replied.

"Edwaaaaaarrrrrrrrrddddddddddd," Alice sang. "It's your turnnnnnn."

I raised my eyebrows as Edward handed me my gift.

"Happy Birthday," he said cheerfully.

I smiled, "Thank you." I opened his box and inside was another box. I opened that box and inside was another. I looked up at Edward and he had a smirk on his face.

"Really?" He shrugged.

I kept going at the boxes until I finally reached the last box. Or at least I hoped so. I opened the tiny box and inside was a pair of keys. Or should I say car keys. I pulled the keys out of the box and held them up.

"Car keys?" I asked confused.

Edward grabbed my hand as he pulled me to the front door. Outside, in the big Cullen driveway was a brand new BMW M3. My eyes widened as I jumped up and down and hugged Edward.

"You got me a car!" I squealed. "Thank you so much!" I calmed down a bit and released him.

"But why? I mean a new car?" He shrugged again.

"I wanted to get you a gift no one else would get you. Besides, that truck you have wouldn't even go over 60 miles per hour. You needed something new and improved."

"Hey, don't hate the truck," I replied. Everyone laughed as I ran to my new car and got inside. The car had the brand new smell and I breathed in deeply. Wow, I gotta new car.

I ran back into the house and looked for Edward. "Um by the way, what happened to my truck?"

He chuckled. "I knew your father gave it to you and I knew you would want to keep it, so I put it in the garage."

I smiled. "Thank you."

"No problem," he grinned.

Alice clapped her hands. "Cake time!"

"Alice its 12:30am. I won't be able to sleep if I have cake now."

"So? It's your birthday. You can do whatever you want." I rolled my eyes as she led me to the breakfast bar and grabbed her camera.

"No pictures!" I yelled.

She pouted. "Why not?"

I gestured to myself. "I'm wearing a robe?"

She rolled her eyes. "You look hot though," Emmett commented.

"Ew Em, it sounds weird when you say it," I replied.

"You do look hot," Jazz said. I rolled my eyes but couldn't keep the blush from creeping up on my face.

Everyone whistled as Alice took a pic of me in my robe. "Now take it off," Rose ordered.

I arched a brow at her. "Excuse me?"

"You heard me. Take it off," she repeated.

"Take what off?"

"Oh for God's sake," she muttered as she made her way towards me and peeled my robe off.

"Rose! I'm not wearing appropriate clothes."

"Neither is Esme," she argued.

I looked at Esme and saw her wearing the same outfit I was, only a different color. Her shorts were a little longer though, and we both blushed.

The guys whistled as they saw what I was wearing and Alice took a picture of the cake. "Okay Ali, let's get this show on the road."

She squealed and clapped her hands as I grabbed a cake knife. "Wait!"

I looked up from the delicious cake to Alice. "What?"

"You need someone to cut the cake with you!" I rolled my eyes as Emmett raised his hand.

"I'll do it!" He yelled. Rose smacked the back of his head.

"Do you have to yell?" she whisper-yelled as he muttered an "Ow."

"Edward, would you?" Alice asked.

Edward nodded and made his way towards me and the cake. He grabbed my hand, which held the knife, and waited for Alice to tell us when to cut the cake. His hand was so big and soft and my hand felt perfectly in his. Well backwards I guess.

She gave us the thumbs up and we proceeded to cut the cake as a couple of flashes went off in the room.

"Wait!" Alice yelled again.

"You know Alice, if you yell wait one more time I'm gonna go to bed," I threatened.

She stuck her tongue out and placed a Princess crown on my head. I arched a brow and she smiled.

I shook my head as Edward put a piece of the cake on a plastic plate. He grabbed a plastic fork and picked up piece of the cake.

"Prepare to get sugar rush," he commented. I smiled as he shoved the fork in my mouth. My eyes widened and I glared at him as he smirked. Another flash went off in the room as I picked up a piece of the cake on a fork and went to feed it to Edward.

Instead, I picked up the cake with my fingers and smeared it all over his cheek. "Thanks for the cake," I smirked.

His mouth dropped in shock and Alice took a couple of pictures. Everyone laughed as Edward swiped his finger across his cheek and smeared it across my nose.

"Oh thanks," I said sarcastically. We laughed as Alice took more pictures and wiped the cake off our faces with a napkin.

Everyone fed me cake and I fed them cake. After the pictures and cake, everyone went up to bed and I stuck around in the kitchen, drinking a glass of water. I felt a hand on my shoulder and jumped as Edward spun me around.

"I never did say thank you for agreeing to help me," he said quietly.

"It felt like the right thing to do," I whispered as I shrugged.

"Thank you so much," he whispered.

"You're welcome," I whispered back.

Then we just stood there, staring at each other, our eyes locked. We didn't notice ourselves moving closer together until we were about 2 inches apart. His eyes darted to my lips as mine darted to his, seeing him lick them. I was so tempted to kiss Edward Cullen.

And that's exactly what I did.

**Reviewers get shout-outs in the next chapter! Btw, pictures of Bella's gifts are on my profile (.net/~emilymasen). Also, I am looking for a Co-Writer for this story. If anyone is interested, please either review or PM me. Thank you (:**


	5. The Heated Kiss

**So I got a really bad review yesterday and it kind of made me really sad. I am sorry if you guys don't like the story. If you just tell me nicely that you don't like it, I will most definitely delete it from the site.**

**This chapter goes out to: Lorna Jones, Sujari6, Isabela is Online, Fanficaddict99, and JennWen.**

**Enjoy!**

His lips were moist and soft as I pressed mine against his. We just stood there, for what felt like hours, until he licked my bottom lip. I was shocked. I didn't think he would react, I thought he would pull away. He licked my bottom lip and I opened my mouth, our tongues tangling with each other. He moaned as I snaked my hands up to his neck, playing with his hair.

He snaked his arms around my waist, pulling my lower body up against his. I gasped as I felt him. He was long and … hard. He held me against him as he lifted my legs, putting them around his waist, without breaking our kiss. He spun us around so I was pressed up against the wall near the stairs.

We were so caught up in the kiss that we didn't notice the hallway lights upstairs, turn on. I broke my kiss from Edward and brought down my legs from his waist. My eyes widened as I took in his appearance. His lip was wet and swollen and his eyes were closed. He leaned against the wall, trapping me in with both hands on both sides of me, waiting for the light to go off. I turned my head and looked at the time on the microwave; 3:34am.

"I'm sorry," I whispered as I ducked out from under his arms and ran up the stairs, locking my bedroom door and dropping down on the bed.

What did I just do? I asked myself.

_You made out with an engaged man_, my inner self chided. _Congrats._

I groaned and hid my face under my pillow. I can't believe I just did that. What's he going to think of me now? I groaned again and heard footsteps out in the hallway.

I heard a bedroom door close softly and I fell asleep, dreaming of Edward's soft and pouty lips.

~*Our Son*~

I woke up to loud pounding on my bedroom door. I lifted my head from under the pillow and looked at the alarm clock on my bedside table; 3:59. Well, I only slept 12 hours.

"ISABELLA MARIE SWAN YOU OPEN THE DOOR THIS INSTANT!" Alice yelled from the other side.

"Go away," I mumbled sleepily. I was dreaming of kissing Edward's soft and pouty lips until Alice's yelling woke me up.

I put my head back down, under the pillow when suddenly there was a loud bang and I was airborne. I squealed and yelled until someone put me down, in my bathroom. I looked back to my door and saw Emmett walking out the door with Alice, hands on her hips, smirking.

"YOU'RE GONNA PAY FOR THIS EMMY BEAR!" I yelled at him. He flipped me the finger and I glared at him.

"Come on Bells, get in the shower. We gotta get you dressed up for tonight," Alice said softly and excitedly.

She saw the confused look on my face and elaborated. "We're going clubbing tonight, for your birthday. And before you say anything, you can't say no as it is your 23rd birthday that we're celebrating."

I shook my head as she bounced out my room closing the door. I turned on the shower and slowly peeled off my pajamas. The hot water felt so good and I guess I was in there for too long because Alice started yelling.

"Bella! You've been in there for 20 minutes!" I sighed and turned off the water, grabbing a towel, and drying myself off with it.

Alice had basically picked out pajamas for me to wear for the rest of the day. She picked out the same outfit, but only a different color. I put that on, along with a strapless bra and the Victoria Secret panty Alice had laid out.

I had just hung my towel up in the bathroom when the bedroom door burst open.

"My room now," Alice ordered. I sighed again and followed her to her room. She led me to her bathroom, which had a chair in there and tons of makeup and other things on the counter top.

I closed my eyes as her and Rose did their job. I must've fallen asleep because when they finally let me up, it was 7:27pm. I shook my head as Rose led me back to my bedroom.

"Now put your birthday dress on and don't mess up our work!" She ordered. I put the dress on slowly, careful not to mess up the girls' work. When I had successfully put the dress on, I walked over to my mirror and stared in shock. The girl in the mirror looked nothing like me. She was beautiful with her smoky eyes and her hair all curly at the bottom **(picture on profile). **She was amazing.

Alice and Rose bounced in the room, with their own outfits and everything done. I didn't notice Alice had jewelry for me to put on until Rose pointed to them. I smiled and picked up the Cullen necklace. Rose put that on while Alice put the bracelet on.

"Heels," Rose stated, holding up a pair of silver heels.

I groaned and took them; knowing Alice would always win the argument. I strapped the heels onto my feet and walked into the hallway, with Rose and Alice linked on each arm. When we got to the top of the stairs, we saw everyone standing and waiting for us. Tanya wasn't there to spoil my good mood, thank God. The girls were all wearing the same dress as me, but in different colors. Alice's was a light pink, Rose's was an orange, and Esme's was a light blue. All of our favorite colors. Then I noticed what the guys were wearing.

All of them were wearing black dress pants, but different colored Button-Up shirts. Carlisle was wearing a light blue, Emmett an orange, Jasper a light pink (though I think guys man enough to wear pink is hot) and Edward a purple.

Then I realized every couple was wearing the same color, and so were Edward and I. I met Edward's eyes and blushed when he smirked. We got to the bottom of the stairs and took lots of pictures. Then I remembered the heated kiss from last night. It was real, it wasn't a dream. I blushed even more when Edward and I were to take a picture together. After all of the pictures were taken, we each ate a piece of my birthday cake and climbed into two cars.

"Bella!" Emmett yelled.

"Jeez Em, do you have to yell?" I asked, irritated.

He shrugged and grinned. "You wanna take your M3 out?" My eyes lit up as I saw him holding my new car keys.

I grabbed them before running to my new car, Edward, Emmett, and Rose behind me. I got in the driver's seat, Edward in the passenger's, and Rose and Emmett in the back. Then I remembered.

"Fuck I don't have my license with me," I groaned.

"Yes you do," Rose said as she lifted up a laminated card. My license! She put it back in her bag as everyone laughed and I shook my head, smiling.

We pulled out of the drive way and into the street, heading to the new exclusive club, Eclipse.

**So what'd you guys think? And please, if you have something bad to say and you want me to delete this story from the site, say it nicely. That's all I ask. :]**


	6. The Cold Shower

**Special thanks to my readers and reviewers. You guys are awesome! Enjoy !**

**EPOV:**

She said sorry? What for? I shook my head as I watched her run up the stairs, to her bedroom. I walked up the stairs about a minute after she left and softly closed my door. I needed a shower; a very cold shower. I started peeling off my clothes as I made my way to the bathroom. I turned on my shower and stepped under the spray. The water was fucking cold as hell, but I still couldn't get Edward Jr. to go to sleep.

Thoughts of Bella and our kiss consumed my mind. I started stroking myself as I closed my eyes, thinking of Bella's legs wrapped around my waist, her hot, wet center on my cock. I let my mind drift off to her tiny clothes as I pumped myself harder. Eventually I came and I braced myself on the wall with both arms, my head leaning on my right bicep.

It felt so wrong so jerk off to another woman when I was engaged to Tanya already. But for some reason, it felt as if my heart wasn't in this anymore. I had asked Tanya to marry me, because I loved her. But now thinking about it, did I really love her or did I love the idea of being in love?

I shook my head as I turned off the water and grabbed a towel to dry myself off. I couldn't think about that. I had already asked her to marry me, I thought as I threw on some boxers. It would be wrong to break off the engagement.

I jumped in bed and fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow.

~*Our Son*~

I woke up to an obnoxious little pixie telling me to get up and get in the shower. I looked at the time and groaned. It was already 5 in the afternoon. I slept a little over 12 hours. I got up and stretched, walking into the bathroom. I took another quick shower and brushed my teeth. I walked into my room seeing Alice throw me black dress pants and a purple button up shirt.

"Put that on," she ordered before bouncing out of my room. I quickly put my clothes on and sprayed on some cologne. I was about to leave my room when I saw my hair in my bathroom mirror. I quickly grabbed some gel and tried to tame it down. Unfortunately for me, it wouldn't stay down so I just gave up and went downstairs to eat some breakfast.

I popped a bagel into the toaster oven and talked to Carlisle while it toasted. I slathered some cream cheese on it and began eating when Emmett and Jasper came out of their rooms, dressed the same as me and Carlisle. We all raised our eyebrows and shrugged. We wouldn't dare to argue with Alice's style or else we'd get yelled at.

We all waited an hour for the girls to come downstairs. Esme had come out of her room when the guys did and she looked very beautiful. I complemented her and she blushed, just like Bella did.

Everything in my mind resolved around Bella and it was hard to get her out. She was everywhere. Finally, they came down the stairs. My sister and Rose looking as beautiful as ever, but Bella was the one that caught my attention. She was beauty beyond words. She looked up and met my eyes, blushing and I knew she was thinking about last night.

Eddie Jr. started to wake up and I quickly thought of Grandma Cullen in a bathing suit. Ah, much better. Yes I knew that was horrible but if I hadn't thought about grandma, everyone would've noticed. Once the girls descended the stairs, we all took pictures and ate a piece of Bella's birthday cake. After that it was off to Eclipse.

We were walking outside when Emmett suggested Bella take her new car. I was passing by a car shop and when I looked over I saw this car and it just screamed Bella to me.

We all hopped into Bella's M3, me in the passenger's, and Em and Rose in the back, when she yelled out and cursed. We all laughed as she pulled out into the roadway, on our way to Eclipse. And then I remembered:

Tanya gets back from New York tomrrow.

**So this was my first time doing an Edward POV. Wanna tell me how I did? :D**


	7. The Club

**Thanks for the reviews guys! They were awesome =]**

**Enjoy! (I know you're gonna like this one ;)**

As I drove down the highway, following Jasper's car, I thought about the kiss last night. It was the most amazing kiss I've ever had in my whole entire life. Throughout the whole car ride, we listened to Emmett tell us weird and funny stories about his childhood. We reached the parking lot for Eclipse and Jazz and I parked near each other. Everyone got out and started down the sidewalk.

The line to get in to the club was obnoxiously long. Alice bounced up to the front of the line, whispered some words to the bouncer, and led us all in. Everyone looked at her with confused faces.

"What?" she shrugged. "I know people."

We all shook our heads as we followed her to the stairs in the corner of the club. We walked up the stairs, to a door that was labeled 'VIP', and walked in. Our server, Jessica, came in with a notepad and a pen. She introduced herself.

"Hey my name's Jessica and I'll be your server tonight," she said flirtatiously. We girls looked at each other as Alice ordered first.

"We'll like to order a bottle of Tequila and 8 shot glasses please. Nothing else for now."

"Are you sure? I can get you anything you want," Jessica said, looking straight at Edward.

He cleared his throat and answered. "No thank you."

Jessica pouted and walked away. Alice grinned.

"Alice," I whispered. "You know what happened last time we had Tequila."

I thought back to the day when I woke up vomiting in the middle of night because of all the shots Alice had us take. She shook her head and whispered, "Don't worry; I won't let that happen to you again."

I rolled my eyes as Jessica came in with a tray, complete with the bottle of Tequila and 8 tiny shot glasses. She set them down and left without another word.

Esme, Rose, Alice, and I giggled to ourselves as Emmett grabbed the bottle of Tequila and started filling up each of the shot glasses.

"Emmett!" Esme scolded. "Don't fill up that last one. I don't want that."

Everyone started whining and I locked eyes with Esme. "Please Esme? It's my birthday."

I pouted and she sighed and nodded. Everyone clapped as we all picked up our shot glass. Carlisle rose his glass in the air and we all raised ours as well.

"To Bella, happy birthday sweetie. I hope all your dreams come true." Everyone cheered and tapped our glasses and we drank our Tequila and picked up a slice of the lime that Jessica set down. As we sucked on the lime and threw the rings away, I thought about how amazing this birthday has been, even though we just ate cake and went to the club.

"Bella!" Rose and Alice yelled in unison.

I looked up at them and heard the song that the DJ was playing. "Everything Tonight," by Pitbull and Neyo. We all squealed and ran out the VIP door, down the stairs, and onto the dance floor. As we danced, I noticed we had lots of eyes on us. The girls and I kept grinding on each other through-out the song and others. Every time a bartender would pass by us with a tray of drinks we grabbed one. It was always Tequila shots and by the end of our dancing, we've probably had about 12 or 13 shots. We were all drunk off our asses and bracing onto each other so we didn't fall.

At one point we were all so wasted that we were about to take off our dresses. Yeah it was an amazing song. We saw the guys, Carlisle, and Esme run down the stairs towards us. Emmett grabbed Rosalie and hauled her out the entrance of the club. Jasper did the same with Alice, though she was a bit more trouble, so he threw her over his shoulder and walked out the club. Edward grabbed me around the waist and tried to get me out the club. Once we got onto the sidewalk he hauled me over his shoulder and walked a little faster to my car. Rose, Ali, and I were singing 'You are my Sunshine' as loud as we could and we could hear the guys and the parents laughing at us.

Emmett and Rose climbed into the backseat of my car while Edward placed me down gently in the passenger's side. He pulled out the key to my car out of Rose's purse and got into the driver's seat. He started the engine and followed Jasper's car back home. Edward started speeding and I felt like I was gonna throw up.

"EDWARD!" I screeched. "SLOW DOWN YOU CRAZY FUCKER!"

Edward laughed and pressed down on the accelerator even harder. I looked at his face as he looked at me and I could see in his eyes he was as drunk as I was. I heard smooching noises behind us and I looked into the backseat to see Em and Rose in a heated make out session.

I turned on the radio as loud as it would go and saw the two kissers jump apart. Edward and I laughed like freaking retards as they glared at us and continued to make out.

"How are you drunk?" I asked Edward. "You guys didn't drink that much."

"We drank babe. We drank a lotttttttttttttt," he said.

I giggled as he parked in the garage of the Mansion. Alice and I got out at the same time, lost our balance and fell onto the floor. We laid next to each other on the cold, hard concrete floor and laughed our asses off. Everyone started laughing as Esme fell near us, tripping on Alice's shoe. Everyone was silent for a few seconds before Esme burst out laughing. It was the most amazing night ever.

Everyone was beyond drunk and I wondered how we all got home. Carlisle grabbed Esme, Emmett grabbed Rose, Jasper grabbed Alice, and Edward grabbed me as we all walked into the house and up the stairs. Edward led me to his room and we both collapsed on his bed. We were panting from the walk up the stairs. Pathetic, right? I didn't want to walk up the stairs so Edward dragged me up. It took a lot of effort on his part.

"Do you…have…a shirt…I could…sleep in?" I asked in between pants. He nodded and got up to get me a shirt. I got up and walked to where he was holding the shirt. My feet hurt like a fucking bitch and I didn't want to get up.

I grabbed his shirt and threw it over my head as I loosened the straps on my dress and pulled it off me. I pulled my bra off from under my shirt and threw it on the floor where my dress was. At this point I could care less of what Edward thought of me. I just wanted to crawl into bed and go to sleep so that's what I did. I climbed into Edward's bed and under his blanket. He took off his clothes and left his boxers on. He climbed into his bed and faced me. I turned on my side and pressed my face into his shirtless chest.

"You smell good," I whispered. He chuckled and locked eyes with me.

We stared at each other for a while before he cupped my face and lowered his lips to mine. We kissed slowly for a few minutes before he rested his forehead on mine.

"I've wanted to do that all night," he whispered against my lips.

"Mm and I've wanted to do this all night," I whispered back as I climbed on top of him and started kissing him fiercely.

He flipped us over, so he was on top, and we resumed kissing. I snaked my hands through his hair and heard him moan. I moaned along with him and rubbed my legs together to create some friction. Edward ran his hands down my sides and lifted his shirt until I let him take it off me. He trailed kisses from my neck, down to my chest. I arched my back as he took my left nipple into his mouth. If possible, that just made me even wetter than I was before. I was dripping through the lace panties that Alice had forced me to wear.

As if he could hear what I was thinking, Edward's fingers trailed down my stomach to my panties. He ripped the panties off me and I gasped. He reached up to kiss me as his finger touched me. I gasped again, into his mouth, as he pushed a finger into me and started pumping. I moaned as he added another finger and continued pumping. I broke the kiss.

"Edward," I moaned. "I'm so close. Don't stop."

He moaned and added another finger, pumping into me faster than before. He curled his fingers and I came screaming his name. He lifted his fingers to his mouth and started licking my juices off. I was so wet already, just seeing him do that.

"Edward, I need you. Right now," I whispered. I reached down between us and pulled his boxers off as he groaned.

I flipped us over and was about to slide onto him, but he flipped us back over and attacked my mouth with kisses. He pushed into me in one single movement and I gasped, breaking the kiss. Thank god I wasn't a virgin. That would've hurt like a bitch.

I moaned as he started thrusting faster and harder into me. I arched my back as he started rubbing my clit furiously. I was so close and I could feel him getting even harder.

"Edward," I panted. "Come with me." I saw him nod before I closed my eyes and grabbed on the sheets.

"EDWARD! OH FUCK!"

"BELLA! FUCK!" He yelled into my neck. He kept thrusting into me as we rode out our orgasms.

He kissed my neck as he pulled out of me and laid on the bed, next to me. He slid his arm under me and pulled me close to him. I threw my leg over both of his as we drifted off to sleep.

***Hides under the bed* did you guys not like it? I may not be good at writing lemons because it's my first time, but I'd like to know how I did on the chapter… :) **


	8. Hangover

**Thanks for the review guys. Sorry about the long wait, I had everything typed out and I forgot to save it ;[. This chapter is for fanficaddict99.**

**Enjoy!**

I woke up in the middle of the morning, hyperventilating and feeling sick. I quickly ran to the bathroom and found the toilet as I vomited into it. Why did I drink so much, I kept asking myself. I kept vomiting and once I was done I flushed the toilet and washed my mouth with some water from the sink.

I looked at myself in the mirror and saw that I had red eyes, and my makeup had smeared all over my cheeks. My hair looked like I'd been freshly fucked and I was completely naked.

What the fuck? Why am I naked?

I walked into the bedroom as I realized I was in Edward's room, not mine. I picked up my dress and bra from the floor and looked over to a sleeping Edward. He looked so peaceful and I wanted to kiss his pouty lips. I refrained from doing so and quickly walked to the door, opening and closing it behind me, and I ran to my room. I closed my door and looked at the time; 5:34am. I had a feeling I wasn't going to fall asleep again so I decided on taking a bubble bath. I dropped my clothes on the bed and walked to my bathroom, a towel in hand.

I filled the Jacuzzi with hot water and bubbles and slowly lowered myself into it. The water was hot but it felt good and I pressed the Bubble Button, as I like to call it. Thousands of tiny bubbles erupted around me as I relaxed.

I must've been in there a long time because when I got out and looked at the time, it was 7:30am. I grabbed sweat pants and a short white tank top and threw those on along with a pair of panties. I sat on my bed, looking for my phone, and found it in the hallway near Emmett and Rosalie's bedroom. I shuddered as I heard a loud thump. I didn't want to think about those two so I quickly ran to my bedroom. The running made my headache even worse so I decided of combing out my wet hair and putting some mousse on it. After I let my hair fall along my back, I walked out my bedroom to see everyone still sleeping.

I grabbed two Advil pills and a glass of water and chugged those down. I got out a bowl and the ingredients to make pancakes. When I put the pancake batter on the stove, everyone started shuffling down the stairs.

"Oh honey," Esme started. "You don't need to make breakfast."

"It's okay," I said, giving her a smile. She smiled back as Emmett spoke.

"Dude, how do you not have a hangover?" he groaned.

"Yeah," Alice mumbled, head in hands, on the breakfast bar.

"I do have one," I said out loud as Esme gave everyone some Advil and a glass of water. "I just had 2 pills and I took a long bubble bath. So it's kind of going away now… I hope."

I turned around with a plate of pancakes and saw Edward staring at me. "What time did you get up this morning?"

"Uh, around 5:30 or so," I mumbled, giving Emmett the plate. Carlisle started handing out silverware for the pancakes as I finished the last batch. Everyone took their pancakes and silverware to the dining table where I sat across from Edward.

Everyone talked about last night's activities as we ate. "You three were about to strip in front of hundreds of guys," Emmett said, shoving pancakes down his throat.

Everything and everyone was silent and all you heard were three gasps followed by the clinking of forks falling into the plates.

"Please tell me we didn't," Alice muttered.

"Oh you didn't," Jasper stated. Rose, Ali, and I sighed with relief and Jasper continued.

"Well you would've but we grabbed you and hauled ass outta there."

"Thank you guys," I said. Rose and Ali said the same and we continued eating.

After everyone finished eating, I volunteered to clean up. Everyone protested but I gave them my best pout and they let me do it. I carried all the dishes to the sink and was about to start washing them when I felt someone come up behind me.

"You ran away," he whispered.

"I didn't," I whispered back.

He sighed and let it go. I washed the dishes while he dried them and put them into their respective spots. As I finished the last plate, he spoke again.

"Do you regret it?"

"No, I guess I don't," I replied. "We were going to have sex later on anyway since I'm your surrogate."

He nodded and looked thoughtful. "Does… does _she _know?" I whispered.

He sighed and shook his head. "No she doesn't."

My eyes widened in shock. "I'll tell her as soon as she comes here today."

I shook my head, threw the dishrag onto the counter top, and walked away from him. I landed in the living room and I went to sit near Alice on the loveseat. She asked me what was wrong and I whispered into ear what had happened.

Her eyes widened when she heard that we had sex already but anger flashed in them when I told her that Edward hadn't told Tanya about this arrangement yet.

"What?" She whisper-yelled. "This will cause so many problems for you two now."

I sighed and nodded, settling back into the couch. Alice started texting Rose a rather lengthy message and when Rose got it she smiled evilly. I arched a brow at her and she mouthed 'later.' I nodded as the doorbell rang. Esme went to the door with a smile on her face but it fell as she saw who was at the door. Tanya.

"I never knew Esme didn't like Tanya," I whispered to Alice.

She nodded. "She thinks Tanya's a whore too." We both giggled as Tanya smiled at everyone and stopped when her gaze landed on me. She smirked and I glared at her as Alice nudged me with her elbow.

"Rose and I saw that," she whispered. I nodded as Edward took her hand and pulled her upstairs.

"Hey Bells, isn't that the bitch who fucked up your years at high school and college?" Emmett asked curiously.

I nodded to him and Em told the story to Esme, Jasper, and Carlisle. I looked down at my lap and wrung my fingers together.

"Oh honey, she won't be able to touch you as long as we're all here," Esme stated. I smiled at them and we all jumped as there was a loud bang from upstairs. Everyone watched as Tanya stomped down the stairs, and pointed at me.

"YOU!" She yelled. "You fucking whore. You're trying to take me him away from me!"

I stood up, seething with anger. "Who the FUCK are you calling a whore, you gold-digging skank!"

Everyone's faces were shocked at my outburst. Tanya went up to Edward and touched his forearm.

"I don't want her as a surrogate. Find someone else."

"Well then that's too bad," Rose stated standing up.

Tanya narrowed her eyes at Rose and sneered. "What are you trying to say, _Rosalie_?"

"She's pregnant, with his baby."

**So? What'd you guys think?**


	9. Author's Note

**Hey guys! So I am on a Carnival Cruise and I won't be back until Sunday. Hopefully then I'll have a chapter written and when I get back I'll have it uploaded. Until then there are other stories to read of mine and other peoples. **

**Enjoy your 4****th**** of July holiday!**


	10. Crazy Hair Day

**Sorry for the long wait people! Things have been really hectic and all, what with someone's (ahem) Engagement Party coming up soon. But here's the next chapter. Hope you enjoy it (:**

"SHE'S WHAT!" Tanya screeched. I felt the urge to cover my ears with my hands.

"You heard me, bitch." Rose replied.

Tanya turned to Edward. "YOU FUCKED HER ALREADY?"

"Tanya!" Esme said sternly. "We do not use that kind of language in my house. Say those kinds of words again and I will be forced to ask you to leave."

Tanya grimaced as Edward nodded. "We did have sex, but we were drunk."

The last part of his speech was added quickly and I felt hurt that he would have to suck up to her like that. I wanted to give her a piece of my mind, but that would only start a whole bunch of shit.

"I can't believe you would cheat on me," Tanya whispered, tears filling her eyes.

Rose, Alice, and I scoffed. We knew she was playing around with Edward's feelings.

"Well, he didn't technically cheat on you genius," Alice started. "They were going to have sex anyway since Bella's your surrogate."

The girls and I smirked at her as she looked at Edward and then stomped out the front door, slamming it shut with a loud bang.

"Well, that went well," Esme snorted. Everyone laughed but Edward.

"Aw come on Edward. We just did it for fun!" Rose commented. Edward shook his head.

"You lied to Tanya. She's not pregnant. There's no fucking way she could be pregnant. We only fucked last night, for God's sake!" He exclaimed, throwing his hands up.

"Edward," Esme scolded. "We don't use that kind of language in this house!"

"Sorry ma," he mumbled. He sat down on one of the chairs and scrubbed his face with his hands.

"Well then," Alice said. "I suggest you take Bells upstairs and fuck her into oblivion."

I backed away from Alice and everyone turned to look at her. "What?" She asked. "Sorry mom."

I shook my head and sat down. "That was horrible," I said putting my head in my hands.

"I'm sorry Edward," Rose whispered sitting near him.

"It's okay," he said. "I'm over it. Tanya will get over it."

I raised my head and saw him get up. "Come on," he said as he reached towards me. I put my hand in his and he pulled me up and dragged me up the stairs to my bedroom.

"Uh, what are you do-" I was silenced by one of his amazing kisses as he pressed me up against my closed bedroom door.

"Forget about everyone. Just focus on you, me, and us." I didn't know what had happened to him to make him act like this, but I wanted to be with him again.

He was much better than the other fuckers I've had. I lost my virginity in my sophomore year of college with some douchebag named Tyler. It was a good thing I was drunk as hell because if I wasn't, I would've kicked his ass if he even touched a strand of my hair. The second time I had sex, was with my first serious boyfriend in junior year of college. Jacob Black. He kept asking me out and I kept saying no. The last time he asked me out to dinner, I gave in and we were together until graduation. We broke up because Tanya and her skanky self, threw herself at Jacob and he apparently 'forgot' about me. I flipped him the finger and walked out of his life for good.

I snapped out of my trip to memory lane when Edward ripped my shirt from my body. I gasped as he led me to the bed. We tore each other's clothes off as we engaged in a heated make out session. I did as he asked and forgot about everyone, only focusing on him.

~*Our Son*~

Edward made me cum at least 3 or 4 times… I think. I lost count after two. I'm retarded I know, but until you have sex with Edward Cullen, don't judge me!

"Are you really pregnant?" He asked, panting.

I laughed. "Edward, last night was the first night we had sex. I can't get pregnant that fast." I grabbed his shirt and threw it over my head as I made my way over to the bathroom.

He laughed. "Oh yeah, never mind."

I chuckled and shook my head as I fixed my hair in the bathroom mirror. It looked like Edward's; sticking up in every direction.

"Hey Edward if I knew you could fuck up my hair like this, I would've came to you in high school when we had crazy hair day during spirit week."

He laughed and I heard a loud thump. I ran into the bedroom and fell on my knees, laughing really hard. Edward had rolled off the bed, onto the floor. We both were laughing so hard, we were crying. We heard the bedroom door bang open and there stood Emmett, Rose, Alice, and Jasper, just staring at us. When they saw Edward on the floor they too, burst out laughing. Thank god he had put his boxers back on.

After we had cleaned up the bed and helped Edward off the floor, we all trudged down the stairs, deciding what we would eat for lunch.

"You two must be _very _hungry, am I right?" We all looked at Emmett. "What?" he shrugged.

We shook our heads as Edward spoke up. "As a matter of fact, I am pretty hungry. Let's order some Chinese."

Everyone nodded and I went upstairs to change into something more appropriate than Edward's t-shirt and short shorts. I found Edward's sweat pants thrown in the corner of my room and grabbed it, throwing it on with a tank top. His sweat pants were huge and I had to pull the drawstring at least three times. I combed through my hair and went back downstairs.

"Did you guys order already?" I asked.

"Yes and we got your General TSO's Chicken," Alice replied. I grinned and jumped on the chair near Edward.

"Thank you," I said. Everyone knew my love for the Chicken was strong. I could eat that every day and never tire of it.

"Are those my sweats?" Edward asked curiously.

I grinned at him and ran to the kitchen to get a glass of water. As I was drinking, I thought about how it would be to have a baby. It would be a big responsibility and I knew everyone else would help out. The Chinese food came really fast and we all grabbed our containers and ate until we knew for sure we would pop any second.

After we ate, we sat in the living room and had a movie marathon. Something we did every Saturday and Sunday. By the time we had the 4th movie on, Alvin and the Chipmunks (Emmett's favorite), I was knocked out, my head on Edward's chest and his arm around my shoulder, pulling me close to him.

**So… was this chapter good? I'd like to know please (:**


	11. I'm What ?

**Okay guys. I am sooooo sorry for the long wait. There were a few things I had to take care of first. This chapter skips ahead a couple of days, and I'll try to make it not confusing for you all. Special thanks to readers and reviewers. You guys are awesome!**

The past week, Edward and I have had sex every single day. There was not one day that had passed without us going at it like rabbits. Tanya had come back the next day, apologizing for her actions and apologizing for calling me a whore. I had rolled my eyes and walked away, not wanting to hear anymore of her bullshit.

She and Edward had talked in his room about this arrangement, and she had agreed for me to be the surrogate since Edward didn't want to find a stranger to do this. That had happened last night, and Edward was just now telling me this. I got mad at him and tried to walk away, but I ended up in his bed writhing underneath him as he pounded into me.

After our release, we stayed in his bed, panting, and staring at the ceiling.

"Edward," pant "I can't" pant "have" pant "sex" pant "with" pant "you" pant "anymore."

Edward laughed softly and turned towards me as I tried to slow my heart beat. "Why?"

"Because you are freaking huge and I am freaking tiny."

He laughed. "I fit, don't I?"

I nodded and he kissed me. "But seriously," I said after I broke the kiss. "I am so freaking sore and I don't know if I could even walk, let alone move a leg."

He sighed and nodded. "The past week was fun."

I nodded and giggled. "Yeah it was."

We both fell asleep after that. When I woke up, it was 4:40am and Edward's hands were holding me in a tight grip. I slowly released myself from his grip, picked up my clothes, and tiptoed to the door. I opened it and shut it behind me, running to my room when I remembered I was naked. I closed the door behind me, dumping my clothes on the floor near my bed, and fell asleep once my head hit the pillows. I honestly didn't care if I was naked.

When I woke up around 11 in the morning, I stretched and felt a wave of pain immediately. I was no doubt sore between my thighs, and my legs felt like jelly. I hauled myself up and went to take a bubble bath. The hot water felt so good on my body and I just sat there until the water got cold. When I got out, it was 11:25am and I brushed my teeth, ready to eat a big breakfast.

I got downstairs and smelt the aroma of omelets. Everyone was already there. It seemed like I was sleeping a lot more than everyone else, these days. That's weird since I'm usually one of the first people up in the mornings.

"Good morning everyone," I said as I walked into the kitchen. Everyone said their greetings as Esme slipped me a plate with an omelet. I sat down in one of the bar chairs and started eating.

I didn't even swallow my food before the smell and taste of onions hit me. I jumped out of my chair, almost running Esme over, and ran to the bathroom. I had just enough time to open the toilet cover before I started vomiting.

Esme ran into the bathroom, holding my hair back and rubbing my back, as I emptied out the contents of my stomach. The heaving lasted for a few minutes and when I was done, I washed my mouth with some water from the sink and walked outside with Esme.

"You okay sis?" Emmett asked, concerned.

I nodded and saw my omelet sitting on the table. I pinched my nose with my fingers. "Can someone please get rid of that?"

Rose nodded and took my plate into the kitchen.

"What was that about?" Carlisle asked me as he came out of his bedroom.

"The smell of those onions is horrible!" I exclaimed. Everyone laughed.

"Wait," Jasper intervened. "Did you just say the _smell?" _

I nodded and my eyes widened. "I-I-I couldn't be. It's only been a week."

"What're you guys talking about?" Alice asked as she walked in the house from the patio, a bowl of potato chips in hand.

"Bella, here, might be pregnant."

***Bounces with excitement* So what do you guys think? Review please :D**


	12. YES!

**Okay guys. I know a woman doesn't know she's pregnant until after a few weeks. I'm trying to get this story done before September because I have some really important things to do. So excuse my stupidity :D**

Alice gasped and dropped the bowl of chips. "What? Really?"

"Uh… I don't know Alice," I stated.

She shook her head. "We got to get you seen by Addison."

"Who is Addison?" I asked confused.

"One of mom's friends. She's a doctor in the ob/gyn part of the hospital."

"Uh okay?"

"She's right sweetie," Esme said. "We should see if you really are pregnant or not."

I nodded slightly as she got on the phone. I was pulled backwards by hands on my hip. I turned my head to see Edward, just as he sat me on his lap. He rested his hands on my stomach as Esme turned to us.

"You have an appointment in 30 minutes."

I nodded and she left for her bedroom as Carlisle left for the hospital.

"This is so exciting!" Rose exclaimed. "A baby in the house. I've always wanted a baby."

"Me too," Alice nodded.

Emmett and Jasper looked shaken up a bit. They were probably remembering the little boy that Esme used to babysit last year. That little kid was like the Tasmanian devil. Everything he saw, he wanted and he wouldn't go down without a fight. Literally.

"Anyways Edward, I want to ask you something…" Rose said.

"Sure Rosie," he said.

"Uh why are you marrying Tanya?"

I got up and walked upstairs to my bedroom to get dressed. I didn't want to hear his answer to Rose's question. Then I finally realized something. I was falling in love with Edward Cullen.

~*Our Son*~

10 minutes later, I was dressed and heading to the hospital with Edward. The others wanted to come along, but Edward decided that this first time should be personal. Just between us two.

We walked into the hospital's lobby and saw Addison walking towards us with a smile on her face.

"Hey guys. Shall we get started?"

"Yes please," I stated and Edward nodded.

She led us to a dimly lit room and made me sit on one of the chairs.

"So when did you think that you might be pregnant?"

"Um, this morning I guess. Esme made omelets with onions and once I smelt it, I started vomiting. Oh and I realized I've been sleeping a lot too."

She nodded. "Okay that could be a symptom."

She handed me a pregnancy test. "There's a bathroom right through that door. Just bring it out when you're done and set it on this paper towel."

I nodded and went to the bathroom to pee on the stupid pregnancy test. I waited for the results and when it was a double pink line, I smiled and went outside to drop the test on the paper towels. She smiled when she saw me and picked up the stick as I sat near Edward.

He smiled at me and I nervously smiled back. Addison took the stick outside and came back 5 minutes later with a big smile on her face.

"Congrats mommy! You are indeed pregnant, and I need you to take these prenatal vitamins every morning."

I smiled and took the box. "Thank you."

She shook Edward's hand. "Congrats daddy. Are you guys excited?"

I was indeed. "Yes. Most definitely."

Edward nodded. "How can I not be?" he chuckled.

After our news, Addison gave two boxes of the prenatal vitamins so I wouldn't have to come back for the next 2 months or so. Only for the regular checkup. I was so excited to have a baby that I ran out of the hospital, dragging Edward by the hand.

He chuckled. "Slow down there, momma."

I grinned. "Sorry, I'm just so excited!"

He smiled his crooked smile and started the car, heading home. Once we got home we were bombarded with random questions.

"HEY!" Edward yelled at Ali, Rose, Jazz, Em, and Esme.

"If you're all wondering if I am pregnant, then I have an answer." I didn't say anything for a few seconds and tried to look sad. The suspense was killing them and I could see Alice visibly shaking, waiting for my answer.

I looked up from the floor and smiled. "Yes!"

Everyone started yelling and screaming. We all laughed and headed to the living room. I replayed the hospital events and as I finished up, I noticed something on Alice's hand.

"Alice? What's that on your hand?"

**So? What do you guys think is on Alice's hand? And I need some ideas too! I'm running out of them !**


	13. This Paper

**So for all of you, who reviewed the last chapter, thank you. You guys are freaking awesome. You guys are going to like this one … I think ;)**

"What's that in your hand Alice?" I asked again.

She smiled and showed me her left hand. On her ring finger was a sparkly engagement ring. It had one big round stone in the middle and two little ones on both sides of it. It was all silver and so very pretty.

"Alice!" I squealed. She grinned and we jumped up to hug each other.

Everyone looked at us like we were retarded and I stuck out Alice's left hand. Their eyes widened and everyone started squealing and jumping around.

"It's so pretty," Rose commented.

While everyone congratulated Alice, I looked around for Jasper. He was sitting in the kitchen, watching the excitement. I went up to him and hugged him as I whispered, "Congrats!"

"Thank you," he replied.

"So when did you propose?" I asked.

"Last night," he said sheepishly.

I grinned and turned back to see everyone coming towards Jasper. Everyone congratulated him and hugged him. We were so excited and happy for them.

"Um, I have something to show you guys," Alice said.

She sat down and so did everyone else. "What?" I asked her.

"Uh I did a little research on the skank," she said smugly. "No offense Edward."

He waved her off and shook his head.

**APOV**

"No offense Edward," I added. He waved his hand at me and shook his head.

I guess he still didn't get why no one liked the skank. Well he's going to find out now…

**BPOV**

Alice unfolded the paper in her hands. "This paper," she said as she held it up for us to see "shows who Tanya's ob/gyn doctor is and her medical history. According to this paper, Tanya Denali _**can**_ have children. The car accident that she was in did nothing to her uterus or any other parts of her body. All she has is a bruise on her arm."

Everyone stared in shock at Alice. I couldn't stand anymore; I plopped into the next available seat, near Edward.

"What?" Edward whispered.

"She can have kids. She lied to you," Alice replied to him. She handed him the paper and he snatched it out of her hands, reading it quickly.

"Are you sure? Is this true?" he asked.

"I assure you it's true. I went to her doctor to get this paper. It wasn't easy to get a patient's information, but I couldn't let you ruin your life with that skank."

"I, uh," Edward stammered.

"Spit it out Edward," Rose said.

"I want to meet with her doctor."

Alice nodded. "That can be arranged." She took out her cellphone and walked outside on the patio.

Everyone was quiet throughout Alice's phone call with Tanya's doctor. I took the paper gently out of Edward's hands and scanned it. All it said was that Tanya's body was perfectly normal, there was nothing wrong with her except a bruise on her forearm –which should be going away by now.

I can't believe she lied to Edward. All he really wanted was a family. I felt like ripping her damn head off. I guess the baby didn't like her either, because the emotion was strong.

Alice came in a minute later. "He said he could meet with you now."

Edward nodded. "All of you are coming, too."

Everyone nodded as Edward stood up and grabbed his car keys. We all followed him out the door, to our own cars. Rose, Alice, and I would ride with Alice in her Porsche; while the guys and Esme ride with Edward in his Volvo.

We made it to the hospital in less than 15 minutes, with Edward in a rush to meet with Tanya's doctor. We all climbed out and went upstairs to the third floor, where the maternity ward was. We saw a man standing at the nurse's desk, going over someone's file.

Alice went up to the man and shook his hand. "Everyone, this is Dr. Williams. Tanya's doctor."

Dr. Williams looked at us and shook our hands.

He looks familiar, I thought to myself.

Brian! Brian Williams from Forks High School. He was in a few of my classes, my senior year. He also used to be Tanya's ex-boyfriend.

Edward looked towards him too and I could tell he knew who Brian was.

Esme made me sit in one of the chairs, stating that it wasn't good for me to stand up for a long period of time. I shook my head but sat down anyway. Edward sat down, too, as he explained to Brian what he wanted to know.

Brian nodded and got up, walked to the file cabinet behind him, and opened it. He took out a file, Tanya's I'm assuming, and opened it.

"Her body organs are perfectly intact and there is nothing wrong with them. In fact, there's nothing wrong with her, except for the bruise on her forearm."

Everyone was still shocked even though they heard this before. Edward's face was red, his jaw clenched, and his fists balled up. He stormed out of Brian's office and into the elevator. I ran behind him and tried to calm him down.

"Edward, you need to calm down."

He didn't seem to be listening. As soon as the door opened, he walked outside the hospital and to the side, where he punched the bricks. Repeatedly.

"Edward stop!" I screamed.

After about 4 hits to the bricks, he stopped and leaned against the wall.

"How could she do this to me?" he whispered. I looked at him with sympathy and took his right hand into mines. His knuckles were bruised and bloody. The family came running out and gasped. Carlisle took Edward to the closet where they held extra first aid kits. He cleaned up his hand and wrapped it with a white cloth.

They came back outside and we discussed driving arrangements. I volunteered to drive Edward's car, as no one wanted him to drive in this position. Carlisle stayed back at the hospital and Esme rode with Rose and Alice in her Porsche. Emmett and Jasper hopped in the backseat of the Volvo after putting Edward in the passenger's side.

As we drove in silence, all I could think about was what I was going to do to that bitch. I couldn't believe what she did to Edward. She hurt him in so many ways possible. And on top of that, I had gotten pregnant with Edward's baby, because she 'couldn't' have any. I don't regret having sex with Edward and I sure as hell don't regret getting pregnant.

Because no matter what happens, this baby would always be mine and Edward's.

**So what do you guys think? I'd like to know =]**

**BTW, I found out I was 3 weeks pregnant Monday morning; so I won't be updating as fast as I usually do. It'll take some time, but no less than 2 weeks. Also, I decided that this story would have only 20 chapters. So for those of you who thought this story would be longer… sorry ;(**


	14. Bye Bye Bitch

**This is what we've all been waiting for! Enjoy!**

As we neared the house, Edward took out his cellphone, dialed some numbers and put it to his ear.

"Hey T, can you come over?" he asked. I'm guessing T was Tanya. I smirked, knowing what was going to happen.

He hung up as soon as I stopped the car in our driveway. Everyone got out and walked one by one into the house and then into the living room. Emmett was the only one who went into the kitchen to grab something to eat.

No one said anything about what had happened. We just stared at each other, the front door, and the paper that held Tanya's medical history. Ten minutes later, Tanya walked through the front door. Everyone stood up and waited to see what was going to happen next.

"Where's Edward?" she asked.

Edward moved out from behind Emmett and went to the front door, closing it.

"Hey babe," he said as he kissed her cheek. Tanya smiled and pulled his face closer to hers so she could push her tongue into his mouth. Everyone looked away, disgusted by the sight. After a few seconds, they pulled away.

"So Tanya, I was wondering if you wanted to go baby shopping with Bella and me."

Tanya looked disgusted. "No, Edward I'm fine. You two go ahead, I have a photo shoot in 30 minutes."

My eyes bulged. Tanya was a model? That's why she lied about not being able to have kids. She didn't want to ruin her body!

I took out my phone from my back pocket and texted Rosalie and Alice my thoughts. I looked over to them and saw their eyes bulge and look over to my direction. I nodded slightly as Tanya came over to the coffee table in front of me.

She picked up the paper of her medical history and her eyes widened.

"Who-why- what is this?" she stammered.

"Oh this?" I asked as I walked over to her. "This is your medical history. It states your background information, your doctor, and any accidents you've been in."

Her eyes moved quickly as they scanned over the piece of paper.

"Want to know what else it says, you fucking whore?" I seethed.

Her eyes turned to me, with a murderous glare.

"It said that you are PERFECTLY CAPABLE of having children."

She looked shocked as she stood in the middle of the living room, her eyes staring at the blank TV screen. I took slow steps, circling her.

"So why'd you do it Tanya? Do you know how much you've hurt your _fiancée_?" I asked her these questions, but all she seemed to do was stare at the TV screen.

She suddenly jumped and then ran back to where Edward stood.

"Edward, no. I didn't lie to you," she said.

Edward snatched the paper out of Tanya's hand and held it up to her face.

"If you didn't lie to me," he said with a murderous tone, "then what is this?"

Tanya looked a little scared as she stammered, "I-I-please Edward. I didn't want to ruin my perfect body by having a child. Plus, they are little annoying shits. I hate them."

Everyone gasped and I put my hand on my stomach. How could she say such a thing? All I wanted to do was smack her fucking face in. But Alice, being the brave one, went up to her and smacked her. Tanya raised her hand to her red, burning face and started screaming.

"YOU FUCKING BITCH. YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS YOU WHORE!" She screeched.

Alice shrugged and walked back to Jasper, grinning. Edward threw the paper towards her and towered over her.

"All I ever fucking wanted was a family. A beautiful wife and two or three beautiful children running around. But you, I could never _ever _marry you."

He took her left ring finger and pulled the ring off her finger, not caring if he hurt her or not. Frankly, no one really cared if he hurt her or not. Tanya started sobbing and pleading.

"Please Edward, I love you," she sobbed.

"Fuck you bitch," he spat at her.

He turned towards us and said, "Get her out of my sight."

Emmett and Jasper nodded, grabbed Tanya on both sides, and pushed her towards the front door. I walked slowly over to them, and stood beside the door. The guys dropped her on the door step and walked back in the house.

Tanya stood up and glared at me.

"Well well well, look where your lies have led you. You don't have a fiancée anymore, but hey, you're single. Go out and suck someone's dick."

I slammed the door in her face and locked it. I turned around to see everyone's expressions. They were obviously shocked at my outburst and happy.

"Well, we should celebrate," Alice said excitedly.

"Celebrate Tanya leaving?" Esme asked.

"No mommy dearest. We should celebrate Edward being single."

Edward looked at her. "I'm not single."

Then he looked over to me.

**How'd I do? I'd like to hear your thoughts on this one please :D**

**Also you guys can follow me on twitter EmilyMasen. **


	15. I Love You !

**I'm horrible for the last chapter's cliffie, I know. Sorry :D**

**This is an EPOV and then a BPOV.**

**EPOV**

"Well well well, look where your lies have led you. You don't have a fiancée anymore, but hey, you're single. Go out and suck someone's dick."

Bella slammed the door in Tanya's face and locked it. My jaw dropped and so did everyone else's. I never knew Bella could have so much fire in her. And frankly, no one else did either.

I thought back to the day when Bella and Tanya were screaming and cursing at each other. I loved a woman who could stand up for herself and not let others walk right over her. Bella stood up for herself and didn't let that bitch walk over her. Each and every night I spent with Bella I thought to myself, 'why am I with Tanya?' I guess I was too stupid to actually realize that Tanya was just a gold digging whore. She was after my money in high school, too. I just thought she had changed over the past few years.

I realized I was in love with Bella the last night we had slept together. The night she had told me we couldn't have sex anymore because she was so tiny and I was so big. I made a joke out of it, but I realized that she was the one that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with. She was the beautiful girl of my dreams; the one that would soon become my wife. The wife that would give me children and a family.

"We should celebrate," Alice said, bringing me back from my thoughts.

"Celebrate Tanya leaving?" mom asked confused.

"No mommy dearest, celebrate Edward being single."

I looked at her. "I'm not single."

Then I looked over to Bella's confused face.

**BPOV**

I'm sure I had a confused look on my face. Why was Edward looking at me? And oh my god, why is he walking this way?

He walked up to me until he was standing a few inches away from me.

"Well I'm hoping I won't be anymore," he said as he looked towards Alice again.

He looked back at me and put a finger under my chin. He raised my face up so our eyes could meet. It felt like we stared at each other for hours until he lowered his lips to mine. We slowly kissed until someone, Emmett, coughed behind us.

Edward chuckled and pulled back. I smiled at him and he smiled back.

"I've been in love with you, Bella, since the night before last. And I want us to be a couple, so will you Bella Swan, be my girlfriend?"

Everyone witnessing our little moment gasped and went 'aww.' I giggled and nodded.

"I've been in love with you for a while now," I told him. "Yes, I would love to be your girlfriend."

He gave me his crooked smile and hugged me.

"I love you," he whispered in my ear.

"I love you too," I replied.

I saw camera flashes going off and I looked over to Alice with a glare.

"What? This is a great picture to show your baby. The time when mommy and daddy finally showed their true feelings to each other," she sniffed, pretending to wipe tears from her cheek.

Everyone laughed and sat down. No one said anything for a while.

"I want pizza," I said, breaking the silence.

"Me too!" Emmett yelled. Rose smacked the back of his head.

"Ow! Jeez woman!"

"Well don't yell, you big oaf!" Rose exclaimed. That started another round of laughter while Esme got up and went to order some pizza.

When the pizza came, we ate everything and surprisingly, I didn't vomit. We watched a movie until it was midnight and then made our way to bed. Edward grabbed some clothes from his room and came to mine. I changed into my pajamas and climbed into bed, while he just wore his boxers.

He pulled me backwards, until my back was against his chest. He threw his arm over me and hugged me close.

I couldn't help but think that this was where I belonged.

Forever in Edward Cullen's arms.

**Bad or good? Review please **


	16. Masen

**The reviews for the last three chapters blew me away! You guys are awesome! This chapter fast forwards a bit, so I hope you guys don't get confused!**

**Enjoy!**

After the day Edward and I became a couple, or better known as the day Tanya got thrown out on the Cullen doorstep, things went amazingly smooth. I got passed all the morning sickness as I hit four and half months of my pregnancy. I was especially happy when I went for my 4 month check up with Addison.

She said I was having a boy! He was so big already! Edward was at work at the hospital so I couldn't tell him until he was at home. Alice found out though. She said she knew it was a boy before even Addison knew. She said to never doubt her ability to see the future. Whatever that meant.

When Edward got home that night, I told him and he was beyond excited. All he kept saying was, "I'm having a boy."

Everyone laughed at him, but he waved us off, saying he was too excited to not say it. Alice, Rose, and Esme decided we'd all call him Cullen Jr. until he was born. Edward and I agreed to it and since then, that's all you would hear around the house.

Cullen Jr. will wear this, he'll wear that. Cullen Jr. will be so cute! I can't wait to see him. They'd said all sorts of things, but me being me, I forgot them.

But I can't forget the day when Edward proposed to me. He had taken me to a very expensive restaurant called 'Bella Italia' and then took me for a walk in the park. After that, he had taken me to a secret, but special place in the park. It had a big white gazebo in the middle, surrounded by pink and white flowers. The gazebo itself had different colored lights on it, making it stand out in the greenery. We had sat there and talked about our future.

It was then that he got down on one knee and proposed. I had kept silent for a few seconds, making him a little scared that I'd say no. But of course, I had to say yes. After I said yes, he kissed my knuckles, my fingers, and then slid his grandmother's wedding ring onto my ring finger. The ring was old, but it was perfect for me. I didn't want him to go out and buy me a ring.

We sat and talked a bit about the baby and headed home, to tell everyone of our news. Of course, Alice already knew, but they were all so very happy for us. We celebrated Cullen style; by sitting down in our pajamas in the living room and talking and drinking. Well, Rose and I weren't. I was curious as to why she wasn't so I asked. She looked away shyly and then told us that she, too, was pregnant. Everyone screamed in excitement and hugged and congratulated Emmett and Rose.

Emmett said it took a lot of effort to not yell it from the rooftops. They've been trying to have a baby for a while now and they couldn't, until recently. We all talked baby names for Cullen Jr. and came up with Masen. Well Edward came up with it and we all agreed. Our son's name would be Masen Anthony Cullen. His name taken from his father's, Edward Anthony Cullen.

Esme, Alice, Rose, and I started planning my baby shower that would happen around April, when I'm in my seven months. We wrote out the entire guest list, with the guys' help while Alice searched online for a place that would personalize baby shower invitations.

After we finally put the notepad and pen away, along with our drinks, it was almost one in the morning. Soon, we all trudged up the stairs to our respective bedrooms.

I fell asleep in Edward's arms, dreaming of an adorable little boy with bronze locks and dark brown eyes, running through the park.

Masen.

**Do you guys like Cullen Jr.'s name? :D **

**Review please :]**


	17. Baby Shower

**So, there's not much of this story left. As I told you guys before, it will only have 20 chapters… maybe less. **

**Hope you like this one. See you at the bottom!**

The next two months passed by quickly and the next thing I knew, it was time for the baby shower. Alice had hired caterers and photographers to capture this beautiful moment. Rose and Esme bought me a beautiful baby blue dress and a crown that said 'Mommy-to-be' on it. On the day of, they had woken me up at 8am, saying it was time to get dressed. The party was at four in the afternoon. I shook my head at them but got up anyway, knowing that they loved to play Bella Barbie.

When the girls were finally done with my hair and makeup and all, they let me wear my dress. It fit me perfectly and I loved it. Edward had also thought it was beautiful and kept giving me compliments and kisses. Before we could get too carried away though, Alice whisked me off to the kitchen to grab a bite.

She made me eat three pancakes, stating that I was eating for two now. I reluctantly agreed and ate those pancakes. I felt like I was going to throw up afterwards, but I kept it down.

When the time came for me to make my entrance to the baby shower, I was nervous. I hated being the center of attention but I did it for Masen. I rubbed my basketball –shaped stomach before I walked out of my bedroom, Edward behind me. The mansion was filled with people and I didn't even know half of them.

People brought diapers, baby clothes, baby bottles, and other sorts of things. I was so exhausted after the baby shower, that all I wanted to do was sleep. I went upstairs with Edward and we both changed into sweats, as the weather was freaking bipolar and it started to get cold again; in April. We all sat down in the living room and crossed the items off on our baby list that we already had.

By this time, Rose was already three months into her pregnancy, and thankfully her morning sickness had stopped. Every time I saw her vomit, it was all I wanted to do. I had to go someplace else and try to keep my food down.

Alice and Jasper had surprised Edward and me with a new baby's car seat. We'd been talking about getting one for when we were ready to bring the baby home from the hospital. Rose and Emmett bought us a baby crib, complete with the mattress, padding, sheets, and all. Esme and Carlisle had gone out of their way to make a new room for the baby, right next to mine and Edward's. We didn't know they were decorating the room for Masen until the day after the baby shower. They've been working on it for months when Edward and I were too busy to actually pay attention.

We hugged and thanked them and promised something in return for it. Emmett had suggested food, as usual, so Edward and I took them to Bella Italia for dinner that night. We all took a trip down memory lane and talked about the stupidest shit we did when we were little. Emmett, being my big brother, went ahead and told everyone about the 'accidents' I had when I was little. He told them about me falling down the stairs, and tripping on my own two feet. I hid my face in Edward's chest, not wanting everyone to see my blush.

After dinner, we all went out for ice cream. We sat in the park, enjoying the star-filled night and our ice creams. It was a wonderful day.

Two weeks later, I went for my eight months checkup. Addison said everything was perfectly fine and she couldn't wait to see the little guy. I told her the same and she said it was only 4 weeks left to go. I got up after making another appointment for the next week, and went home.

I told Edward that night, we only had four weeks left. He got so excited and I couldn't help, but laugh at him. I couldn't wait to see our baby, either.

Our Son.

**Okay, I think there will be just one or two chapters left. I haven't decided if I should have an epilogue or not. **

**What do you guys think about this one ? Review please =]**


	18. Labor

**Hope you guys like this one! :D**

Three weeks passed by very quick and I had one more week left before the baby came. By then, Masen's room was beautifully decorated with Baby Looney Tunes wallpaper. He had a crib, also decorated with Looney Tunes bedding. Emmett chose Looney Tunes and insisted we keep it. Everyone went out and bought toys for Masen, spreading them out across the room.

By the time all of the toys were in his room, I was tired. It seemed that the closer it got to giving birth,, the more tiredness and fatigue I felt. It was about nine in the evening when Alice decided to put on a movie.

"Alice," I begged, "no, please."

She pouted. "Pwease," she said in a baby voice.

"Alice, if she said no then let her go to bed," Edward told her.

She pouted again but gave in. I laughed at her and made my way to my bedroom, while the others enjoyed the movie.

I changed into one of Edward's shirts and pajama pants and climbed into bed. About an hour later, I woke up with sharp pains to my lower abdomen. It was only June fourteenth; Masen's due date was June Twentieth, Edward's birthday. But, I thought, babies sometimes come before their due date.

I was quickly brought out of my thoughts when another sharp pain hit. I screamed and held my stomach. I heard heavy footsteps coming down the hallway, and then a loud bang as the door flew open and hit the wall.

"Edward!" I yelled.

"Labor!" was all I heard Alice scream before she ran to my closet, grabbing a traveling bag.

Edward rushed to my side, picking me up in his arms, bridal style. Emmett ran to his bedroom across the hall and grabbed his keys, running back downstairs, to the garage. Jasper ran downstairs to let Carlisle and Esme know what was happening. They rushed out of their room as soon as Edward made his way down the stairs, me still in his arms. I cried out in his arms and turned my face into his chest, just as another wave of pain hit.

Rose made note of the time and hurried outside to Emmett's Jeep. The jeep was only a five seater, so Alice, Jasper, Carlisle, and Esme took their own cars as Edward sat me down in the jeep's backseat. I held onto his hand, as if it were my life line, as another contraction hit. I buried my face in Edward's chest again, and let out a strangled cry.

It took us ten minutes to get to the hospital and to get a wheelchair. Edward followed Carlisle as he grabbed my file from the nurse's desk and led us to an empty room in the maternity ward. Carlisle had me change into a hospital gown and lay down on the bed, as he hooked up a machine to monitor the baby and hooked up an IV for me.

By this time, the contractions were getting worse. The pain was indescribable and I felt like I was going to die. Carlisle came in and examined me.

"You're already five centimeters," he stated. "Do you want an epidural?"

I nodded, breathlessly as he went out of the room. Everyone else came in and stood at the side, waiting. Edward came over to me.

"You'll get through this," he whispered, kissing the back of my hand. "I know you will."

I nodded and gave him a quick kiss on the lips as another contraction came. I took deep breaths and held onto his hand, waiting for the pain to fade away. Carlisle came in and handed me a consent form.

"You'll need to sign this for the epidural."

I nodded and grabbed his pen, filling out the paper as fast as I could, before another contraction hit. He took the paper and handed it to a nurse, which in turn, handed it to the anesthesiologist. He turned away so I couldn't see what he was doing and quickly turned back around, with a needle in hand.

"It goes in your lower back, so I'll need you to sit up," he told me.

"Okay," I said as Edward helped me sit up and turn around. The doctor moved my gown to the side and I could feel the pinch when the needle went in. A couple minutes later, I couldn't feel my lower body. I sighed as I lay back down, thankful that I wouldn't have to feel the contractions anymore.

I sat up and placed a pillow behind my back. Everyone started talking about the baby, and how they couldn't wait till he was here. I nodded along with them and made small talk as I waited for the time when Carlisle would tell me the baby was ready to come out.

Three hours later, I was fully dilated and ready to push. I didn't want anyone in the delivery room, aside from Edward, so they all waited in the waiting room. I felt the need to push a couple of times, and Carlisle had told me not to.

The need was stronger this time and I had to control myself. Carlisle came back in the room with two nurses and sat in a chair, in front of my bed. He raised the little blanket up that I had around my legs and pushed my legs apart. A nurse held my left foot while Edward held my right. It was an uncomfortable position, but I was ready to get this kid out and get the hell out of this place.  
>"You ready sweetie?" Carlisle asked.<p>

I nodded. "Yes."

He nodded and said, "Alright, push."

I took a deep breath and pushed as hard as I could.

"That's it, baby. You can do it," Edward cheered me on.

I took another deep breath and pushed harder this time. And then again, I did the same. I felt so much pressure on my lower parts and when I pushed the third time, the pressure was gone.

I closed my eyes as I tried to slow my breathing and heard a baby's wail.

"Congratulations! It's a boy," Carlisle said as he showed me my son. I smiled and giggled as Edward gave me a huge kiss.

"Hey Carlisle, why do I still feel the need to push?" I asked.

He chuckled and gave Masen to one of the nurses. "You have to push out the placenta, so go ahead and push."

I pushed once again and he said, "There you go."

I lay back on the bed, thinking of how it would feel to finally hold my son, as Edward squeezed my hand. I looked up at him.

"You did a great job," he said, kissing my forehead.

I smiled at him. "Thanks."

"So Bella, what do you want to name your son?" one of the nurses asked.

"Masen," I answered automatically. "Masen Anthony Cullen."

The nurse smiled. "Nice name." She wrote it down on a piece of paper and walked out of the room.

The second nurse came back in the room with a blue bundle in her hands.

"Here you go," she said, handing the little bundle over to me.

I held my hands out to her and she placed Masen in my hands. I moved the little blanket away from his face and smiled.

"He has a lot of hair!" Edward exclaimed.

I laughed and nodded. "Yes he does."

Masen was one adorable little baby. He had brown hair, with a hint of gold in it, and he had green eyes. Just like his daddy. I smiled at him as he closed his eyes and yawned. I held him out to Edward and he looked nervous.

"What?" I asked him.

"I'm scared," he whispered.

"It's okay babe. I am too."

He smiled and took our son into his arms. "Masen."

"Our son," I whispered to him.

**Review please :)**


	19. Party

**This chapter goes out to lilmstran, Sujari6, Crazy-chick-4life, Princessnerra, Andi 31, Rpattz granny, Shattered Glass Rose, and Violet OD. You guys are awesome! Thanks for reviewing.**

**A big shout out goes out to Her Mighty Ubergeekness. If it wasn't for her, this chapter wouldn't have been written in two hours xD**

**Now, I hate to say this, but this is the second to last chapter of this story. I hope you all have enjoyed this it. :)**

**Enjoy!**

After Masen was born, and I was all cleaned up, they moved us to the recovery room. I breastfed Masen first, which kinda took a while, and then everyone came in afterwards. The girls and Esme couldn't stop gushing about how gorgeous he was and how he looked just like Edward, but then he also looked like me at the same time. I didn't know if that was possible, but I just went with the flow.

Alice held him first, then Rose, Esme, Jasper, Emmett, and then Carlisle. Everyone left to go home and eat, so Edward suggested I take a nap.

"But I don't want to sleep," I whined, pouting.

He chuckled and kissed me. "You must be so tired, love. I'll be in here with you the whole time."

"Fine, but I want to see our son when I wake up," I told him.

He nodded and kissed my forehead, singing my favorite song.

_Picture perfect memories, scattered all around the floor_

_Reaching for the phone, cause I can't fight it anymore_

_And I wonder if I've ever crossed your mind_

_To me it happens all the time._

_It's a quarter after One, I'm all alone and I need you now._

_Said I wouldn't call but I lost all control and I need you now._

I felt my heavy eyelids close and succumb to the darkness.

When I woke up from my nap, I was fed and afterwards, I breastfed Masen again. He was such a precious little angel. I couldn't wait to go home with him. I always hated hospitals, because of the weird smell.

Masen fell asleep again and I was able to put him in the little basket beside my bed. I laid back in my bed, and watched as Edward came in, closing the door softly behind him. He told me we'd be able to go home the next day and I got excited. When I asked where the family was, he said they were all home. I nodded and rocked Masen in his little basket as he slept.

The next day, Carlisle came in saying I was ready to go home. I jumped up out of the tiny bed and found my clothes sitting on the counter. I went to the bathroom and changed into my clothes, combing my hair with my fingers. I got out and saw Edward putting Masen into his car seat, and then surrounding him with his little blankets.

"It's freezing outside," he told me as he handed me my coat.

I put Masen's little baby hat on and threw a thicker blanket on, over the car seat. We walked out to the nurse's desk and filled out my discharge papers. I stood in the warm hospital lobby as Edward went to retrieve his car. When he brought his Volvo to the front, he got out and put Masen in, strapping the car seat down. I got in the passenger's seat, thankful for the heat blasting out from the vents. Outside was freaking cold for May.

Edward got in a few seconds after and started driving home. He reached for my hand and squeezed it, resting them on the center console. We drove in a comfortable silence until we reached home. The house was eerily quiet, and I thought someone would come running out. Edward got out and took Masen out while I closed the car door. I met him on the door step and I opened the door, walking into a lit living room, with candles, and a big Welcome Home sign.

"Welcome home!" Alice yelled.

Edward and I laughed as Rose ran to get Masen from his car seat.

"So cute!" She exclaimed. Everyone nodded in agreement as Edward and I went upstairs to take a quick shower. About 20 minutes later, we were clean and dressed nicely. As I walked down the stairs, I heard two familiar voices.

"He's so cute..."

"He looks just like her..."

I walked into the living room and saw my parents.

"Mom? Dad?" I whispered.

Apparently I didn't whisper, because everyone looked up at me.

"Bella!" My mom exclaimed as she ran towards me, her arms opened for a hug.

I ran into her arms as tears made their way down my cheek. I hugged my dad next.

"Hey dad," I whispered. 

"Baby girl, it's been a long time," he said softly.

"Yeah, dad. Sorry about that; I didn't have time to travel during the pregnancy."

"Which reminds me," mom started, "why didn't you tell us you were pregnant?"

"I'm sorry mom. I honestly forgot about you guys, no offense."

She nodded in understanding. "I can't believe I'm a grandma!"

"I can't believe I'm a grandpa," my dad grumbled.

"You'll be fine dad," Emmett told him.

"Yes, our dear parents," Rosalie jumped in, "you guys will be fine. Now, enjoy your grandson before he gets all fussy and needs food."

Mom giggled and took Masen from Rose, trying to make him laugh.

Suddenly, there was a bang at the door. I went to the door, wondering who else Alice could have invited, and opened it. Standing on the door step, was Tanya.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"I came to talk to my fiancée, not you. So get out of my way," she said snottily.

"Excuse you, he is _not _your fiancée. He's _mine._"

She laughed and I tried to control myself before I punched her in the face.

Rose came up to the door and opened it wide. "What the hell are you doing here, you fucking whore?"

Tanya raised an eyebrow. "Well, I was trying to see Edward, but this _whore _wouldn't let me through. Be a dear and move her aside, would ya Rose?"

Just then, Masen started crying. She looked down at my stomach. "You gave birth to my son, already?" She smiled. "This is fabulous! I can take him with me."

She tried to get through, but Rose grabbed her by the hair and yanked her back outside.

"Bitch, you ain't getting nowhere near my nephew!"

Rose stepped back and loosed her hold on Tanya's hair.

"You'll pay for this you dumb whore," she sneered at Rose.

I couldn't take it anymore and I punched her. In the face. Below her left eye.

"Never and I mean never call anyone of my family a whore, you gold-digging skank," I said venomously.

"And get the fuck off our property before I call the cops," Rose added. I slammed the door and turned around. Everyone was staring at us.

"What?" I shrugged. "She pissed me off."

"Wow, you handled that rather well," Alice commented. I raised an eyebrow.

"Um, sweetie? Would you care to explain what _that _was about?" Mom asked, confused.

I remembered the bottle that one of the nurses had helped me make, with my breast milk.

"Kay, um, let me feed him and we'll tell you all about it." Everyone nodded and I went to the breakfast table where my bags with Masen's things were. I grabbed his bottle and heated it up a bit in the microwave, before I took Masen from my mom.

I fed him as everyone jumped in and told my parents the whole story. They were quiet in concentration after the whole story. Concentrating on what, I don't know. They nodded and let it go, for now. After that whole Tanya debacle, everyone was tired and we just went to bed.

I went to Masen's room, and saw it dimly lit by a Bugs Bunny lamp. I put Masen down in his crib and turned on his baby monitor, grabbing the other one. Edward came behind me, wrapping his strong arms behind me.

"He's so adorable," I whispered.

"Just like me," he teased. I giggled softly and turned around in his arms.

"I love you," he whispered against my lips.

"I love you too," I whispered and leaned in, kissing him. 

We stopped kissing when we needed air, and I looked back to Masen, who was sleeping peacefully.

"We'll be wonderful parents," Edward whispered.

I nodded. "Let's go to bed."

He got this evil glint in his eyes and nodded quickly. I laughed softly as he pulled me out of Masen's room and into ours.

I wondered what he had up his sleeve as I put the baby monitor on the table, near our bed.

I couldn't wait to find out.

**Last chapter up next! I'd like to know what you guys thought on the return of Tanya. Review please :D**


	20. Epilogue

**So here it is, the last chapter. A huge mighty thanks goes out to Her Mighty UberGeekness. If it wasn't for her yelling at me, I would've never got this done. :) Another thanks for all your readers out there. You guys have been a huge inspiration and I thank you guys so much 3**

I woke up the next morning feeling more relaxed than ever. I got up, took a hot shower, brushed my teeth, and changed into some shorts and a tank top. I left Edward sleeping, and headed to Masen's room. I was so deep into my sleep, that I didn't even hear if Masen cried during the night. I hoped he didn't, because Edward was a heavy sleeper and I was knocked out. I walked into Masen's room to see him just waking up and starting to get fussy.

I picked him up and kissed his little cheek. I sat down on one of the couches near the crib, as he started to cry. I took one of the straps from the tank top and slid it down my forearm. I unclasped my bra and slid it down a bit, putting Masen's mouth to my breast so he could drink. It was painful at first, but I got used to it. Three or four times a day, that was how I would feed him. I also pumped the milk from my breast into his little bottles so I wouldn't have to breastfeed for a few days. My breasts were sore as hell and I was in pain. Most of the day I would just eat and go back to bed, laying down and hoping the pain would subside.

Edward would come up to the room and massage my shoulders and back, every day. That took some of the knots out of my shoulders, but more were forming each day. Masen was a handful and I don't regret getting pregnant with him; I most definitely don't regret being able to take care of him every day. Alice, Rose, Esme, and their spouses helped each day. Sometimes I wouldn't even see Masen for a day, and I know what you're thinking; I'm a bad mother. Well the future in-laws and brother and sister-in-law would take Masen for hours at a time; bathing him, feeding him, and playing with him. I would only see him at night when they brought him to bed. I always stole him away from them, though.

Masen was such a precious little angel. We always took him with us, where ever we went; whether it was the grocery store, the park, or even to the back of the house where we would go swimming once in a while.

When Masen was six months old, we started feeding him baby food, and he ate it happily. He would eat any type of baby food we gave him and would never spit it back up. By the time he was eight months old, he was already learning how to crawl and was everywhere! If I left him in the living room and went to the kitchen for a few seconds, when I turned around, he was right there. He was getting big so quickly and it kind of scared me. I didn't want him to grow up at first, but I soon realized I would have to let him go sooner or later.

When Masen was eleven months old, he'd already said his first word which was 'dada.' He was walking around like a little soldier, acting like he owned the house. Everyone laughed and captured the moment on a few different cameras and camcorders. Alice had put a baby book together, with pictures from when he was still in the hospital, up until now when he was walking. We added new pictures each day and one day, I noticed we had at least three baby books for him. I shook my head at Alice's reply when I told her about it. She had said, "So? A baby could never have too many memories of his childhood." I laughed and let her do her thing. Throughout the past year, I've noticed Rosalie and Alice were very busy.

Oh and have I mentioned Rose had her beautiful baby girl, Ashlynn Rose? Yep, she had her beautiful girl when Masen was just four months old. Ashlynn started walking when Masen was 16 months old, and from then they were joined at the hip. They did everything together, including take baths. Rose and I thought it would be a little weird, but everyone got used to it.

Oh, back to what we were talking about. Rose and Alice were very busy for the past year, and I had just found out yesterday why. They planned my wedding. My WEDDING. I was shocked. Even Edward didn't know about the planning, so we both shared the same expression. The wedding was set to take place on a Saturday, the day after Masen's second birthday. We threw Masen a birthday party that Friday night and went to bed early, knowing we would have to get up really early.

Alice woke us adults up at five am and left the kids to sleep in. She whisked me away from Edward and pushed me into the shower, telling me to making sure I shaved my body. I shaved myself and after I was done, I got out, and went to brush my teeth.

By the time I was done with all that it was already six am. I hadn't realized I spent so much time in the shower. I walked into the bedroom and saw the empty bed, wondering where Edward could've gone. Alice waltzed in with shorts and a loose tank top, telling me to get dressed in that. I didn't complain and just did that. She took me to her room afterwards and got started on my hair, while Rose did my makeup. The church ceremony was at two in the afternoon, and after that we would go out somewhere pretty and take pictures. Then, the wedding reception was to take place in a banquet hall, at five.

The girls and I made small talk during our beauty session and I learned that Carlisle and the guys had taken Edward to get his hair cut and to get his tux from the tailors. By the time the girls had given me a break, with breakfast and an order to not look in the mirror, I was tired and it was back to playing Bella Barbie. It was kind of nice to get pampered. I couldn't believe I was so calm, on my wedding day. I know most brides would be nervous and freaked out and others would start bitching that something was missing, or it was out of place. But not me, it felt as if I were already married to Edward. Honestly, I just wanted to get this day over with so I could climb back in bed with Edward and Masen.

I was brought out of my thoughts when Alice snapped her fingers in front of me.

"Where did you go?" she asked.

"Masen..." I said and then trailed off.

"Oh," she giggled. "Don't worry. Mom has him. And you were sound asleep last night, so I got up and fed him when he started crying."

I gasped. "Oh, I'm sorry Ali. I was so tired. I didn't even realize that he would wake you guys up with his crying."

"It's okay, sweetie. He only cried once, he's a good baby."

I smiled. "That he is."

Alice was finally finished with my hair, which she curled and clipped up. Half was up and curled into a bun, while the rest was resting against my back. It was so cute and when I looked closer into the mirror, I saw the makeup that Rose had applied. It wasn't heavy and it wasn't too light; it was just perfect. She put on a light pink eyeshadow with a white overlap and mascara, along with eyeliner. She also added some foundation and blush, making my face look amazing. I looked at the time and it was already 1:30pm.

"Alice!" I yelled.

"What?" she said, panicking.

"It's already 1:30! The wedding is in a half hour!"

She smirked. _Smirked._"Wipe that smirk off your face," I grumbled.

"You'll be there just in time babe, don't worry about it."

I huffed as she made me stand up and then pushed me towards her bedroom. "Your dress is on the bed. Put it on along with your shoes, and we'll be ready to go."

I nodded as she grabbed her own bridesmaids dress and closed the bathroom door behind her. I picked up my dress and took off my tank top and shorts, sliding on the dress. It fit me perfectly and I smiled as I looked at myself in Alice's mirror. I twirled and sighed in content. I never thought I would be wearing a wedding dress, until I was like twenty six or twenty seven.

_So pretty,_I thought as I twirled again. I looked in the mirror again.

_Hm, something's missing... aha! My veil._

I looked around for my veil and saw it hanging on Alice's closet door. I walked over to the veil and picked it up, gently, and walking back to the mirror. I carefully put the veil on my head and spread it out, over my shoulders. I looked like the White Queen from Alice in Wonderland... well apart from the extremely pale looking face. My lips were a rosy pink with the lip gloss that Rose had put on. I smiled at myself and I looked behind me to see Alice filming all of this. I smiled and shook my head at her, turning back around.

"What?" she asked as she closed the video camera. "This is going in your wedding video."

I giggled and nodded as I took in her dress. She knew I loved the color blue, and all shades of it, so she took it upon her self to get three dresses made for her, Esme, and Rosalie. The dresses were a bluish-purple color and a one-shoulder. On the one shoulder, there were three big flowers and they were the most prettiest dresses I've ever seen.

Rosalie walked in with Esme behind her, Masen in his little tux and Ashlynn in her mini bridesmaids dress, hand in hand with Esme. Ashlynn, being the flower girl, was supposed to wear white... I think. I told Alice that and she shook her head, saying no, as long as she has the flowers and is walking down the aisle, she's good. I laughed and shook my head also, not bothering to argue with her.

"Ready?" Esme asked, excitedly.

I took a deep breath and nodded. "Ready."

"Well come on Mrs. Cullen, we have a wedding to get too."

I giggled and nodded, making my way out Alice's bedroom door. Everyone followed behind me as we walked into the garage, and into Alice's Porsche. Rose had wanted a limo but I told her I wanted a simple car, so we opted for Alice's Porsche. We got in and Alice started the car, reversing out of the garage, and then the driveway, heading out to the church. It was 1:50pm and I started to freak out.

"Alice! 10 minutes until it starts!" I screamed.

"Sheesh Bells, calm down." Rose stated.

I huffed and sat back, crossing my arms over my chest.

"Don't worry, Mrs. Cullen. You'll be there in time for Charlie to walk you down the aisle."

I rolled my eyes and took a deep breath, and then exhaling. I closed my eyes and started to pretend I was in Edward's arms, when suddenly the car stopped and I lurched forward.

"Hey! Babies in the car!" Rose yelled.

Alice giggled. "Sorry. Bridezilla back there was freaking out."

"Hey!" I whined, pouting.

"You know I love ya, come on."

We walked into the church, silently, away from the guests. We met in the backroom, where Charlie and Carlisle were waiting.

"There you girls are," Carlisle said. He walked over to Esme and gave her a quick kiss. He hugged the bridesmaids and the kids before he walked over to me.

"Look at you, my future daughter-in-law. So beautiful," he whispered as he gave me a hug.

"Thank you," I whispered back.

"Alright I'm gonna head out to the alter," he said before he walked out, Esme in hand.

"You'll be fine Bella," Esme told me. I nodded and watch the couple walk out.

I took a couple more deep breaths before Alice announced it was time for them to go. I walked over to Charlie and stood beside him.

"So dad, never thought you'd see the day where I got married, huh?" I asked playfully.

"Eh, I don't know. You always said you didn't want to get married when you were in your teenage years," he replied, chuckling.

"Haha yeah, I did say that."

"You ready baby girl?" he whispered.

I nodded and we walked out as the wedding song vibrated throughout the church. We walked out of the room and to the front of the doors, where they opened simultaneously. Everyone stood and stared at us walking. I looked up to see Edward grinning and I giggled softly, looking down at the roses that covered the ground. A moment later, we reached the alter and Charlie gave me a kiss on the cheek before he moved away. I handed my bouquet over to Rose and went to stand in front of Edward; us, hand-in-hand.

The priest walked us through the whole ceremony and before I knew it, the priest announced us husband and wife and we kissed. Edward, being the amazing and playful person he is, took me by the forearms, dipping me low to the ground and kissed me.

We laughed as we ran on our way out of the church, heading into the limo with our bridesmaids and groomsmen. We all talked about how perfect the ceremony was and how we would spend our honeymoon. The chauffeur drove us to a beautiful garden where most newlyweds took their wedding pictures. We took a lot of pictures, in different poses. One was where I was standing, my dress spread out on the floor beneath me, and Edward laying down on it.

Alice mostly directed our pictures, telling the photographer how to take the shots with different angles. After the pictures, it was already time for the reception. The chauffeur drove us to the banquet hall and helped us out of the limo. We ran up the stairs as Alice ran into the hall, being our host for the night. She introduced our bridesmaids and groomsmen, one by one, even herself.

The groomsmen and bridesmaids stood in two lines across from each other, their right hands up, as if making an arch way. Alice introduced Edward and I as the doors opened and we walked out, hearing the round of applause that had begun. The reception was amazing.

Everyone made speeches, we danced, and ate, and did everything I've ever thought of doing for my wedding. Masen even stayed up the whole night, enjoying the loud music and dancing. It was the most amazing day ever. Edward and I danced to Lady Antebellum's _I Need You Now. _Ever since the day he sung it to me in the hospital, it had become our song.

Everyone went home that night around two am. We were all thoroughly exhausted, but we still stayed up until about five am, talking about everything and nothing. Alice and I had an argument about my honeymoon. Edward and I had decided we would take everyone out to Isle Esme. It was a wedding gift from Carlisle to Esme, and it was near the coast of Brazil. Alice had argued that it was not fair to have the whole family on the honeymoon, when it was a time just for the newlyweds.

Eventually, she had agreed for the whole family to go there on vacation. After the heated argument, everyone went to bed. Masen had already passed out before we went to bed. Edward lifted him up and took him to his room, setting him down in his little toddler's bed. I kissed his forehead and turned his monitor on. I still used the damn thing, even though he wasn't a little baby. You could never be too safe.

Edward took me from Masen's room, lifting me into his arms bridal style. He took me to our room, locking the door behind us, and setting me on the bed. We made love early that morning and was exhausted by the time we went to bed.

As I fell asleep in Edward's arms, I just knew my life would be perfect from here on out.

**There it is. I hope it's what you guys have expected. Look out for my next story - The Professor and Me! :-)**

**Also, you guys can follow me on twitter EmilyMasen.**


End file.
